clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Knicicle
A Knicicle, (supposedly pronounced ni-sicle) is a weapon invented by Flywish. Description The first knicicle was when a very sharp Icicle fell down. Flywish was walking by and he picked it up, and slashed a post in half with it. He tried to hit something else with it, but it fragmented into a billion pieces. And, so he tried to sharpen Icicles and stabilize them. He took the project to G, who worked on it. G added a cold hilt that would keep the Ice cold, and he reinforced it with iron down the middle. Knicicles were then added Ditto A fringed edges to stun their opposition. Fredsworth saw though, and sold the prototype to many companies. It is a reliable weapon, but if it gets too heated, it will melt. You make a knicicle by first finding one that is already made. Then, you must find other icicles, and sharpen them. Take them to G, and he will add the hilt. One problem with the hilt is it needs to be charged up to keep the knicicle intact. ]] design known as the Fleur de Lis Knicicle.]] When many people had these, Fire Sensei was annoyed. "What is this here? Ice is prevailing, darn. I do not like it." Therefore, he asked X to make a prototype sword for him. X, being mildly evil, built him a Fire Sword that burnt. Fire Sensei was happy and distributed these. However, there is no water sword. A knicicle can be countered by a amount of Ditto B thrown on it, because it will become Ditto C and mess the Knicicle up. It can also be broken or deleted. Wielders of the Knicicle are normally very skilled in a duel and are not recommended fighting partners. One day for fun, someone put Chespanyr in a Knicicle. Then Flywish tried it and it mind controlled a penguin but the effect was longer than a usual Chespanyr effect. Fleur de lis design When Frankterre was liberated from Snowzerland in 2010, they celebrated by inventing a new style of Knicicle- the Fleur de lis Knicicle, which was based on the fleur de lis emblem, which was based on the native Frankterran growing plant known as the iris. The Fleur de lis Knicicle is very popular especially in the Ninja Archipelago and the Viking Empire. Materials needed to make them *A bundle of icicles *A cold hilt. *A sharp object or something to sharpen the icicles Gallery Image:GaryKnicicle.png |Gary with the Knicicle. Image:Knicicles.png|All the types of Knicicles other than their star form. Effects on other weapons *Missiles: Most have effect *Fire Sword: Melts *Ice Blade: Nothing Wielders *Flywish *WishFlyX *Darktan II *Tars O'vian *Austin8310 *Swiss Ninja *Knicicle Goon ''ice20039 '' What happens after a Knicicle attack #You can't move (because the ditto stuns you) #Someone will have to call the hospital #It will take weeks to heal you. Trivia *It hurt Rodrick when he tried to blow up Flywish and his mansion. *Radclaw1 is scared of these things. *Pengy Osbourne got hurt as a chick when he stepped on this thing. *Darktan II likes to hurt his enemies with Knicicles. *They are illegal in Dorkugal, Geek Islands, and Weddel. *Ninjas use them for battles. *Jim Nospurm has found out a way to make knicicles, which are much larger than the ones penguins make. *Flywish uses knicicles to make a Knicicle Slash as one of his powers. It is impossible for others to do. Flywish teaches it. *Icarius juggles knicicles as well as knives. They have been legalized since they aren't used as weapons. *Greek hates them. *They melt when counteracted with Fire Swords. *Suprisingly, nothing happens when they are counteracted with an Ice Blade. *They have a star version. *It is the official Ice Sword *MegaMan is immune to Knicicles. Yay! See Also * Safety the Penguin * WishFlyx * Flywish Category:Items Category:Ninjas Category:weapons